


A Coronation of Sorts

by Jenseits_der_Sterne



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Post BotW, Zelda is ever the scholar, Zelink - Relationship - Freeform, a bit of sexual roleplay maybe?, inappropriate venues for sexytimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 17:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10926852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenseits_der_Sterne/pseuds/Jenseits_der_Sterne
Summary: Link was crawling out of his skin, yet at the same moment was full of euphoria – an odd place to be in, for sure.The last few hours were part of what had gotten him here, undoubtedly.However, this had likely been on Zelda’s mind for a while and far be it for him to deny his wife, and now queen, anything.





	A Coronation of Sorts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [honestground](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestground/gifts).



Link was crawling out of his skin, yet at the same moment was full of euphoria – an odd place to be in, for sure.

The last few hours were part of what had gotten him here, undoubtedly. However, this had likely been on Zelda’s mind for a while and far be it for him to deny his wife, and now queen, anything.

 

* * *

 

Today was the day Zelda had been crowned as queen and Link as her king consort. The date had been considered auspicious for a number of reasons: Construction on the castle would be complete, providing an appropriate venue for the coronation and then could serve as an immediate residence for the new queen and her king, in addition to the fact that it was the summer solstice, and finally that it would be the two month anniversary of their marriage.

When Link had first seen Zelda enter the chapel in her regalia, he’d found himself breathless and in awe. She had been outfitted in a simple, yet elegant gown in champion blue detailed with golden embroidery. She wore a fur-lined cape that rested on her shoulders and regally spread out, dragging behind her as she approached the dais where Link awaited her, much like he had watched her come down the aisle at their wedding. He was dressed to match her, wearing a new champion’s tunic with golden details and a shorter cape.

It was a relief when Impa had placed the crown on Zelda’s brow, for Link could finally drop to his knees before her. His fervent gaze held hers as he pledged “Long live Queen Zelda Iphegenia Hyrule,” along with the rest of her loyal subjects in attendance.

Zelda approached Link where he knelt, his crown was offered to her on a pillow and she lifted it. She placed it carefully on his bowed head. With the new weight placed upon his brow, he lifted his eyes to meet hers again. Zelda held out her hand in blessing much as she had done in his knighting ceremony over 100 years ago. Where her voice had been hesitant and reluctant before, this time it was confident and passionate.

“Prince Link Hyrule - O, chosen Hero, he who wields the sword which sealed the darkness, and my loyal husband, let it be declared on this day by your wife and queen that you are now king consort of Hyrule,” her eyes shown with joy and she finished the proclamation with the smile most often reserved for him.

“Now, rise and take your place at my side,” Zelda offered her hand to him and he rose in a daze. They walked hand in hand to the two thrones on the dais and took their seats before her subjects.

Impa, in her sage and authoritative voice, commanded those in attendance to kneel once more before Hyrule’s new queen and her king. Chants of “Long live the Queen and King!” followed them as they were swept out of the chapel into the whirlwind that was the rest of the day. At some point someone relieved them of their heavy capes. A great feast was held in their honor and soon afterwards minstrels struck up music. Link pulled Zelda to dance to a classic waltz and they did not escape the dance floor until two hours later when Zelda had whispered to him that she wished to retire. It was still yet another hour before they managed to remove themselves from the celebration, with guests asking Zelda for blessings and small favors.

They made their way through the wide halls of the castle, chatting happily about the day, when Zelda stopped him with a soft hand on his arm before the doors to the chapel. She then cracked open one door and glanced inside. Looking satisfied, she turned back around to face Link, who stood with a quizzical eyebrow raised.

“No one around,” Zelda said breathlessly with a playful glint in her eye. Link’s heart skipped a beat, unsure of what had her so excited, but he was willing to play along. She eagerly bounded forward, took his hand, and then proceeded to walk backwards into the chapel, pulling him in with her.

“Close the door,” she said with the same breathless excitement. He pulled it shut behind him. The sound of the closing door echoed throughout the large room. She continued to pull him further into the chapel, which was now only dimly lit with a few sconces along the east and west walls.

“Are we here to reenact the coronation?” Link teased.

Zelda’s turned back to him with a grin, “Oh, in a manner of speaking.” Her response only served to confuse him further and it must have shown on his face, for she let out a clear laugh that echoed faintly in the chapel.

They stepped up onto the dais and as Zelda approached the two thrones, she suddenly stopped two paces in front of Link’s. However, she kept pulling him forward and around her until he stood between her and the throne. She placed her hands on his shoulders and quickly spun him around. Now he was facing her, still confused and all the more so when she gave him a gentle, but firm push.

Link stumbled backwards until the back of his legs came in contact with the throne and he fell back onto the seat with a quiet, “Oof.” He placed his arms on the ornate armrests and tilted his head back up to look at Zelda in askance.

His eyes widened when he saw his wife was gathering up her skirts, high enough that he could see her creamy white legs. She caught his eye, a grin still on her face and her cheeks slightly flushed in the dim light of the chapel. Letting out a musical laugh again, she made to climb onto his lap, her left leg pressed onto the seat between the armrest and his right leg. Zelda’s hands were occupied with her heavy skirts and Link automatically raised his own to her waist to help her as she shifted her weight forward to lift her right leg and bring it down between the other armrest and his left leg.

Zelda lowered herself onto his lap and with a contented sigh she let go of her skirts, primly smoothing them out so they were not too bunched up in the space between them.

Link’s hands were still on her waist. He was pleased at this turn of events, but still confused, “Zelda, wha-“

Zelda lifted her hands to cup his cheeks and then surged forward, catching his lips in a searing kiss. Her mouth worked fervently against his and he struggled to catch up, not having expected that this was her goal upon entering the chapel. The chapel…

He broke the kiss, slightly dazed and breathless, “Zelda, we can’t… we’re in the chapel. What if someone walks in?”

Mischief danced in Zelda’s eyes, her fingers had worked their way back into his hair in just the way she knew he liked and he had to suppress the urge to roll his eyes back at the sensation.

“Yes, we’re in the chapel,” she simply confirmed with the same grin she’d been wearing since pulling him in here. With that she leaned forward again and peppered open mouthed kisses along the line where his jaw met his neck. A shudder ran through his body and his fingers involuntarily squeezed her waist.

“I don’t think this space was meant to be used for such… amorous endeavors,” Link protested, his voice strained, as she kissed the space below his ear.

She hummed in response, before whispering, “No, it’s not meant for amorous endeavors, not even at all.” But, despite her agreement, she came back to capture his lips. One hand remained threaded through his hair while the other came down to rest on his chest. She made a soft sound in the back of her throat and Link couldn’t suppress a groan in response.

Zelda responded with a small, breathless giggle, and she leaned back a bit, a cheshire grin plastered on her face. There was a pause while they both stared at one another, hot breath mingling. Suddenly, she rolled her hips against him and his eyes shot wide.

“Zelda…” his tone held an admonishment to which she threw her head back and laughed again, clear and ringing through the chapel. When she tipped her head back towards him, she still wore a grin and her gaze was half lidded.

She rolled her hips again and was rewarded when he could not manage to hold back a gasp. She repeated the motion and the back of his head thunked against the wooden chair, his eyes cast up toward the vaulted ceiling. Zelda, seeing an opening, again leaned in to suck at his exposed throat.

“Oh Goddesses, Zelda, we cannot do this here,” he said weakly as she continued to move her hips in a way that he found very pleasing despite the venue.

Again she hummed in response, this time rising to meet his eyes.

“I would say, as the reigning king and queen, we may do as we please in our own castle,” her eyes were twinkling and she had punctuated ‘do’ and ‘please’ and ‘castle’ with particularly forceful thrusts of her hips.

Link was at war with himself: his beautiful wife was currently pressing her hips against him and he liked that, he really, really did. However, they were in the chapel, meant to be a place of worship, where Zelda had been crowned as Hyrule’s monarch mere hours before; where their children would be christened; maybe even where their descendants would marry… and this made him uncomfortable, it really, really did.

Zelda leaned forward, her tongue playfully licking at his pursed lips. Link relented, parting his lips, his resolve weak against her. She kissed him thoroughly as she had halted the movement of her hips. But this had been to serve another purpose as to his simultaneous pleasure and dismay, the hand she had placed on his chest then traveled down to his growing arousal. She broke away from his lips, her forehead pressed against his own and her stared intently into his eyes as she ran her hand along his length.

“Besides, even if it’s wrong, there’s a part of you that likes this,” she paused, continuing to stroke him over the fabric of his pants, “the evidence is quite conclusive.”

There would be no reasoning with her on the location she had chosen, Link decided. But then again, something she had said earlier bothered him. He objected to her phrasing, “reigning king and queen,” the order was all wrong, placing him before her. Also, stating he reigned over anyone felt inaccurate.

 “Wait, you are the reigning queen, I am not a reigning king, it is only appropriate to say that I am your consort, no more,” he struggled to get out between her ministrations, his eyes shut tightly as a means to cut off some of the stimuli overwhelming his senses as he tried to remain rational.

She hummed yet again and to his dismay, her other hand traveled down to meet the hand below as she began to work at the buttons of his trousers. Link’s hands had slid on their own accord to her hips at some point. He could not help but stare down at the space between them as she unfastened the buttons that kept his manhood hidden. As she unfastened the last one, she leaned forward, her head resting on his left shoulder, laying open mouth kisses on his neck close to his collar bone. One delicate hand slid down into his pants and he let out a soft hiss when she came into contact with his hardness.

 “Today you knelt before me, you pledged your loyalty to me with a fire in your eyes,” her voice was soft and breathy.

Zelda rose again suddenly and withdrew, pushing off of his lap. Admittedly, he felt a chill from her sudden absence, but watched her mystified as she placed her feet back on the floor.

Then she dropped to her knees before his throne, shifting as close as she could, her lower abdomen pressed against his knees.

Zelda was looking up at him, a shockingly reverent expression on her face, “Now it’s my turn… Let me serve you, my king.”

The whole scene was wrong, wrong, wrong. Zelda, Queen of Hyrule, was on her knees before him. His pants where undone, his arousal standing at attention not far from her face. They were in the chapel, where they had been crowned only hours before with an adoring audience of Hylians looking upon them. They were in a part of the castle that was not off-limits, anyone could wander in to their liking. Link was out of sorts, to say the least.

“You,” he swallowed, “you should never kneel before me, you should kneel before no one,” he stated softly, continuing to hold her gaze.

“True, I shouldn’t have to kneel for anyone. But, what if I chose kneel before you?” Zelda questioned as her right hand traveled over his thigh and came to grip his erection.

Link stared down at her, his mouth dry, not knowing how to respond. She began to stroke him, her beautiful eyes staring up into his own, and she repeated affectionately, “Let me serve you, my king, my husband, my… Link.”

All he could do was silently nod, all arguments spent. At this she smiled shyly, strange considering they had spent the better part of a year together since the demise of Calamity Ganon as a couple, and then the last two months married.

Not knowing what to do with his arms, Link gripped at the armrests as Zelda continued to stroke his arousal from her vantage point on the floor. She had broken eye contact and was staring at his member. Her brow was slightly furrowed, a clear sign that she was contemplating something. Her eyes flicked back up to him and then back down again.

To his shock, she leaned forward and her tongue daintily met with the head of his cock. He surged up, using the armrests as leverage and leaned forward to grab her shoulder with one hand, pushing her back.

 “Wha- why did- what are you doing?!” he sputtered out, his breathing was ragged and his eyes wide. Zelda’s hand remained wedged between them, fingers still wrapped around him. At this point she was looking up at him, excitement dancing in her eyes along with that same curious shyness. A brilliant flush was apparent on her cheeks.

“Sit back,” she chided softly, “I read about this a long time ago, it’s supposed to be quite pleasurable.”

Link remained hovering where he was and her free hand came up to rest on his cheek and she leaned forward to softly kiss him. His mind raced a mile a minute, trying to comprehend. What was supposed to be pleasurable, her licking him? Admittedly, now that the thought was in his head, it sounded… well, it sounded like it would be very good, at least for him. But would she enjoy it?

Before he could think much further Zelda had flattened a hand on his chest and pushed him back to sitting upright. She resumed her stroking and this time with more boldness she leaned forward and licked at his head again.

“Ehh…” he sounded lamely as he stared down, wide-eyed at her. Oh spirits, it did feel good. She continued and became bolder still, licking the length of his shaft, the action causing him to shiver uncontrollably and let out a breath through his clenched teeth.

“Ah-ha, so it seems he does like it,” she grinned up at him, continuing to stroke distractingly.

“Uhh… yes, he does,” Link managed to get out.

Zelda let out her clear laugh and then she continued with more gusto, stroking him with a firm grip as she circled her tongue experimentally around the tip, causing his eyes to roll back in his head. The sensations caused by her adventurous tongue were new to him, more focused and yet also more fleeting than the feelings experienced during sex.

Just as he had thought the surprises were over, Zelda shocked him further by taking him into her mouth. The sensations were almost too much, her mouth was warm and wet – good. Her teeth sometimes ghosted along his length – interesting. Her tongue continued to work at him – very good. Link could not prevent a loud moan from escaping. He could both hear and feel her laugh around him, the sound muffled, of course, by… by the fact that his cock was in her mouth.

“Ehm, uh, Goddesses… Zelda, does this not seem overly obscene for where we are?” he managed to get out between the things she was doing to him, his voice strained.

She hummed again, he could feel the vibration along his length - that was also quite good. She leaned back to look up as her hand continued its work, her eyes dancing as she responded, “That is essentially the idea.” Zelda’s response earned another moan from him, the implications finally falling into place. So she had dragged him in here for the express purpose of it being inappropriate.

With that, she leaned forward again, took him back into her mouth, and continued her diligent work. At this point his breathing had started to become labored. Link squirmed a bit in the throne, not knowing that to do with his hands: one rose up to run through his bangs and then remained plastered to his forehead while the other gripped at the armrest.

Link watched her, hand still holding his forehead. The sight before him was arousing in a way he could not have anticipated. Zelda’s delicate lips were wrapped around him, he liked how it looked and felt, a lot. Her tongue, not visible, was sliding against his head. Her dainty hand was pumping him into her mouth.

So, here he was, sitting on his throne, simultaneously crawling out of his skin and experiencing a euphoric pleasure, as his wife, the reigning monarch of Hyrule, pleasured him in the most obscene of manners in a place that they were definitely not supposed to be doing this in.

She must have sensed he was watching her, for she raised her eyes to meet his. He dropped his hand from his forehead and brought it to gently cup her cheek. Their gazes remained locked as she continued her work and this…this was his undoing.

“Zelda, I’m… I’m about,” his voice was breathless, it was hard to form a coherent string work words, “I… you gotta…”

Link retained enough sense to lean forward and place a hand on her shoulder to push her back. She stubbornly swatted it away and tightened her grip on his member.

Beyond the point of no return, he came, spilling into her mouth as a loud groan escaped him. She continued to stroke him through it as he came undone. His eyes squeezed shut as his head came into contact again with the back of the throne with a wooden thunk.

Link panted weakly as Zelda’s strokes slowed. He cracked open one eye and then the other and watched as she leaned back and wiped at her lips with the back of her hand. He found the motion to be surprisingly elegant considering what she was wiping up. Once finished, her face broke out into a triumphant grin which he answered by bringing his hand to rest on her cheek.

She leaned into his touch, still smiling, “So, my king, has your queen served you well?”

Nodding weakly, Link swallowed before responding, “Yes, your king is in awe.” She turned to kiss his palm and then brought her head to rest on his thigh and his fingers threaded absent-mindedly through her hair. They remained that way for a few minutes as Link slowly rose out of the pleasant, post-climax fog. He badly wanted to close his eyes and drift off to sleep, but knew that this was not the venue for that either.

Zelda rose to her feet and brushed at her skirts. He continued to sit, blinking slowly up at her as she smoothed her dress. When she looked up at Link with a wide smile, he couldn’t help but respond with his own.

 “Come,” she held out her hand which he took and then stood. “You look as though you’re about to nod off,” her tone was amused, “and we wouldn’t want anyone to find you sleeping, exposed as you are.” His blush flared up as he quickly moved to button his trousers back up.

When he finished, she held out her hand again and he took it without hesitation. They stepped off the dais and walked slowly towards the doors.

“Hmm, so, you had read about that, huh?” Link asked turning to look at her face, a brow raised and his tone teasing.

It was now Zelda’s turn to flush, the red rising to reach the tips of her ears. He openly grinned as she sputtered, “Yes, well, the librarians didn’t know I got ahold of that book…strictly speaking, I’m sure I wasn’t supposed to take it out of the library. But, curiosity got the better of me. My tutors would have been appalled, that’s for sure…”

She was rambling and a swell of affection rose within him. He stopped their path forward and tugged her against him and her torrent of words stopped with a small “Eep!” His arm snaked around her waist and he swooped down, kissing her soundly.

When he leaned back, her eyes fluttered open and she blew out a small breath. Just as quickly as he’d reeled her in, he let go of her and tugged her hand again to continue walking.

“So, did you learn anything else from your studies?” he continued to openly grin.

With that she quickened her pace until she was in front of him. She turned to walk backwards, still pulling him forward, just as she’d done earlier when she’d dragged him into the chapel.

“Hmm, wouldn’t you like to know?” she responded, her tone was low and she stared at him through her eyelashes with an enticing gleam in her eye.

His mouth went dry and he opened and closed it a couple times before finally settling dumbly on, “…Yes?”

With that Zelda threw her head back and laughed again, clear and echoing in the chapel for the last time that evening as they reached the doors. She let go of his hand and pushed the door open. She stood in the frame, and cast a glance back his way.

“Well, my king, you’ll just have to wait and see…” she said with an amused tone as she disappeared into the corridor. He stood staring at the spot she’d been in and then shook his head with a grin, pushing through the door and jogging to catch up with his laughing wife.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm a long time reader and now I'm finally posting my first fic. Breath of the Wild has kind of ruined me over the last couple of months, and after reading honestground's amazing fics I figured I'd give into it and write some shameless smut myself. I've spent too much time over the last couple weeks working on this and figured that I just had to be satisfied with it. Let me know what you think!
> 
> I decided to give Zelda a fancy middle name to match Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule. Iphegenia will do, right?
> 
> Finally, I don't really know the intricacies of when a reigning queen's husband can be a "prince consort" versus a "king consort". But, for my purposes in this fic I wanted Zelda to call Link "her king". If you want more of a reason, she crowned him as Prince Consort at their wedding before the coronation and this lets her level him up to king consort at her own coronation. I have no idea if this logic even makes sense, but I'm running with it.
> 
> Anyways, I figured I could have taken the roleplaying aspect of Zelda kneeling to Link further, but whenever I tried, it felt forced and messed up the flow of the story. Oh well, please do give feedback!  
> \-----------------  
> EDIT: I got the idea for this story because I started writing another, non-smutty Breath of the Wild fic. My husband asked if my story was about Link getting a blow job. I blushed and immediately said "No!", but unbidden this story came into my head later that day. So, I blame and also thank him for this fic.


End file.
